Un léger goût citronné
by Kouan
Summary: Clarke Griffin, 23 ans est en quatrième année de médecine et cherche désespérément une colocation en urgence à Los Angeles... Et si la dernière qu'elle visitait était la bonne ?... Mais à quel prix ! [OS Clexa]


_**Yop ! Yop ! J'espère que vous passez un bon weekend ! Je l'avais annoncé dans un des chapitres de The Ranch, j'ai eu l'idée de ce petit OS en UA il y a quelques semaines... Il est opérationnel pour être lu à présent donc en attendant la suite des aventures de nos délinquants, je vous laisse avec ma petite histoire Clexa sur laquelle je me suis bien amusée entre deux temps d'écriture ! À prendre avec beaucoup d'humour :P  
**_

 _ **Merci à doubi pour le travail de relecture. Bonne lecture !** _

* * *

_**Un léger goût citronné**_

Los Angeles – Quartier West Adams

La maison devant laquelle était Clarke lui parut plus petite que sur la photo de l'annonce. Elle soupira avec une moue. Encore quelqu'un qui avait profité d'un meilleur angle pour vendre. Elle relut le papier froissé sur lequel était indiqué : « Recherche colocataire femme ou homme, loyer 450 dollars/mois, cuisine, salle de bain commune, deux chambres, piscine, garage ». Elle remarqua immédiatement la moto de sport noire garée dans l'allée du garage. Si l'engin ne lui déplaisait pas, elle s'imaginait déjà tomber face à un motard célibataire adorant la bière et cela la fit frissonner de dégoût. C'était sa dixième et dernière visite de la journée et autant dire que les précédentes s'étaient plutôt mal passées : entre les colocataires à moitié cinglés, l'état des logements, le bruit et les entretiens moisis durant lesquels elle avait paru plus que coincée en se présentant, rien ne s'était bien déroulé. Clarke Griffin était une jeune femme de vingt trois ans en quatrième année de médecine pour la plus grande fierté de sa mère. Elle avait décidé de changer d'école cette année pour profiter des opportunités que Los Angeles avait à lui offrir : un stage dans la grande clinique privée Cedars-Sinai Medical Center mais encore fallait-il qu'elle se trouve un endroit pour loger. Elle enfonça ses préjugés au fond de son sac à main couleur noisette pour emprunter les petits escaliers menant à la porte d'entrée. Après une nouvelle respiration, elle sonna.

Quelle fut sa surprise de se retrouver face à une grande jeune femme brune. Celle-ci la fixa de haut en bas en haussant un sourcil.

\- Euh… Bonjour, je suis Clarke Griffin, je suis là pour l'annonce de colocation… Je vous ai envoyé un mail. Je suis un peu en retard.

\- Ah ouais, pas de problème, salut, lui répondit cette dernière en ouvrant un peu plus la porte pour la faire entrer.

Clarke hésita un instant avant de passer le pas de la porte pour se retrouver dans ce qui semblait être un salon de taille moyenne. La décoration était plutôt… Basique, presque inexistante excepté ce tableau immense d'une femme nue aux traits asiatiques, assise et entourant ses jambes de ses bras, elle était couverte de tatouages. Le cadre était accroché juste en face de l'entrée, il sautait aux yeux. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent ensuite sur le canapé en cuir noir plutôt enfoncé et l'écran plat accroché au mur. Une table basse en bois faisait office de dernier meuble entre les deux et était recouverte de divers papiers et boîtes de repas rapides.

\- Lexa Woods au fait, la fit sursauter la locataire en lui tendant la main. Je te fais visiter ?

\- Oui. S'il vous plaît.

Le vouvoiement eut le mérite de faire sourire ironiquement la jeune femme. Qui était donc cette petite minette super bien élevée ? Plutôt mignonne mais hétéro jusqu'au bout des ongles semblait-il au premier regard. Elle se demandait comme elle faisait pour respirer tant elle semblait tendue.

\- Hé, détends-toi… Euh, c'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

\- Clarke. Je m'appelle Clarke.

\- Bien, Clarke, c'est pas un entretien d'embauche ok ?

\- Oui désolée… Longue journée.

Les deux jeunes femmes firent le tour de la propriété, la cuisine était plutôt spacieuse, toute équipée et était ouverte sur le salon. La salle de bain comprenait par chance une douche et une baignoire et les w.c étaient à part. Les chambres faisaient la même taille et étaient équipées d'un lit double et d'une commode avec une fenêtre. La brune termina par la piscine qui était de taille moyenne. La propriété était clôturée par un petit grillage et divers palmiers et autres arbustes. L'endroit bien qu'il ne payait pas de mine de l'extérieur était bien plus agréable que ce que Clarke avait pu voir en centre ville. Cela lui faisait un peu plus de transport pour l'université et la clinique, environ 45 minutes, 20 en voiture mais le quartier semblait calme. Idéal pour pouvoir réviser ses cours.

\- Le loyer est de 450 dollars le mois, la chambre est disponible dès demain et il y a trois loyers à payer d'avance. Si tu as une voiture, je mettrais ma moto ailleurs.

\- J'en ai pas, enfin pas encore, donc ce sera pas un problème. C'est votre moto alors ?

\- Oui.

Clarke détailla un peu plus la jeune femme devant elle : un mètre soixante quinze environ, plutôt fine, elle portait un débardeur blanc et un baggy foncé qui laissait apercevoir un boxer féminin. Son visage était loin d'être désagréable, Lexa était une jolie femme. L'étudiante s'arrêta un instant sur le regard vert fixé sur elle, elle avait vraiment de beaux yeux.

\- Tu es intéressée alors ?

\- Oui, beaucoup.

Cela fit sourire à moitié la brune qui ne put s'empêcher de fixer son regard un court instant sur la poitrine de la blonde. Elle remonta rapidement à ses yeux bleus.

\- Juste une question.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es hétéro ?

La question déstabilisa la jeune femme qui sentit ses joues s'échauffer.

\- Euh…

\- Ok, homophobe ?

\- Non ! Sûrement pas, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es dans un quartier presque 100% gay ma jolie.

\- De quoi… ?!

Clarke tourna rapidement la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à travers les palmiers pour repérer ne serait-ce qu'un couple gay et ce fut rapidement le cas quand elle vit passer un groupe d'hommes portant des enfants en bas âge.

\- Salut Lex' ! S'exclamèrent certains d'entre eux.

\- Salut les beaux ! Leur répondit poliment la brune tout en observant la réaction de la jeune fille.

\- Wah euh, je l'ignorais… Hm…

\- Tu as encore rien signé, hein.

\- C'est pas un problème pour le quartier, vraiment. La colocation m'intéresse. C'est la seule pour le moment qui me plaît vraiment.

\- Ok cool alors, lui fit Lexa avec un clin d'œil, ce qui troubla un instant la blonde.

\- Je vais appeler ma mère pour lui dire que j'ai trouvé et lui demander le chèque pour les loyers.

\- C'est ta mère qui paye pour toi ?

\- Oui, ça pose problème ?

\- Non, non… Juste que tu as l'air un peu âgée pour que papa et maman payent encore pour toi non ?

\- J'ai que 23 ans et je suis en quatrième année de médecine, j'ai pas le temps d'avoir un boulot à côté. Ma mère le comprend.

\- Ok ok, t'énerves pas princesse, je voulais pas te vexer, s'excusa la brune en levant les mains en signe de rémission.

Clarke sembla satisfaite de ces excuses et se dirigea vers le portillon blanc en bois près du garage pour rejoindre directement l'entrée de la petite maison. Lexa l'y accompagna par politesse.

\- Bon et bien tiens moi au courant pour ton emménagement. Tu as mon mail.

\- Oui, je vais faire ça. Bonne soirée.

\- Tu veux que je t'appelle un taxi ?

\- Non ça va aller, je vais prendre le bus, mon hôtel est dans le centre-ville.

\- Ton hôtel ? S'étonna la brune.

\- Oui, j'étais obligée de séjourner à l'hôtel le temps de trouver la coloc'.

\- Ah ok.

La brune regarda sa montre pour ensuite proposer :

\- Je dois aller bosser, je peux te déposer au plus près si tu veux.

\- En moto ?! S'exclama la blonde agréablement surprise.

\- Oui c'est mon unique moyen de locomotion, s'amusa cette dernière. Tu aimes les motos ?

\- Oui mon père en avait une, j'aimais beaucoup en faire avec lui.

\- Aimais ?

\- Il est décédé d'un cancer il y a trois ans.

\- Désolée.

\- Merci mais c'est bon. On y va alors ?

Lexa ne put s'empêcher un léger rire. Cette fille était vraiment amusante entre ses réactions coincées et désinhibées. Elle n'avait jamais vu ça par ici. Une vraie girouette.

\- Laisse-moi cinq minutes et j'arrive.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la brune arrivait avec sa veste de motarde et deux casques. Elle tendit la veste et un des casques à la blonde qui haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu ne montes pas sur ma moto sans veste de protection.

\- Oh, d'accord.

\- Le casque devrait t'aller je pense. C'est mon ancien casque.

\- Cool !

Clarke rabattit ses cheveux en arrière pour enfiler le casque qui lui sembla lourd avant de rapidement s'habituer à ce dernier. Son cœur battait la chamade : si sa mère apprenait qu'elle était montée sur une moto elle la truciderait pour sûr, d'une quasi inconnue en plus. Elle attendit l'autorisation pour monter sur le véhicule.

La fameuse Lexa enjamba souplement le véhicule avant de retirer la cale. Elle fit signe à la jeune femme de venir derrière elle. Clarke glissa une main sur l'épaule de la conductrice avant de poser son pied gauche sur son repose pied et enjamber à son tour l'engin. Elle s'installa confortablement sur le siège en cuir, frissonnante d'avance. La brune le sentit et cela la fit sourire. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de proposer à la blonde de la déposer, elle ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'ici, pas même pour une conquête. Elle mit le contact et fit vrombir le moteur pour son propre plaisir avant de retirer son pied du sol et de passer sa vitesse. Le véhicule sortit souplement de la petite allée pour rejoindre la route. Clarke se tenait d'une main à la taille de la brune et de l'autre à la poignée arrière de l'engin, profitant du vent sur son visage avec sa visière ouverte. Elle était la plus heureuse du monde sur cette magnifique moto et frissonna de plaisir en sentant le véhicule accélérer sur la ligne droite dans un vrombissement.

\- Quel hôtel ? Demanda Lexa tandis qu'elles arrivaient sur le centre ville de Los Angeles.

\- Le Ramada sur Wilshire Center, lui cria la blonde pour être sûre qu'elle entende.

\- Ok.

Pour le plus grand malheur de Clarke, la petite escapade se termina devant le grand bâtiment hôtelier. Lexa ralentit tranquillement en mettant son clignotant pour se garer sur le dépose minute.

\- Et voilà.

\- Merci, sourit la blonde visiblement ravie en descendant et en commençant à s'éloigner.

\- Clarke ?

\- Oui ? Cette dernière se tourna surprise que la brune la rappelle si vite.

\- Ma veste et mon casque, se moqua légèrement la jeune femme.

\- Oh pardon ! Ce tour en moto m'a complètement sonné, désolée, rit-elle.

La motarde lui rendit un sourire amusé avant de mettre sa veste, enfiler et coincer son deuxième casque sur son coude pour ne pas être gênée dans sa conduite.

\- Bon courage pour le travail alors, Lexa.

\- Merci, passe une bonne soirée.

Le moteur vrombit de nouveau et le véhicule disparut bien vite des pupilles azur pleines d'étoiles à ce moment précis. Finalement, sa journée ne s'était pas si mal terminée que ça. Elle venait de trouver sa colocation, enfin. Sa colocataire avait l'air d'être une jeune femme plutôt sympa et elle avait une moto. Que demander de plus ? Elle sentit son portable vibrer ce qui la fit sourire : Raven, sa meilleure amie.

* * *

\- J'ai enfin trouvé ma colocation ! S'exclama la jolie blonde en s'étalant sur son matelas, son téléphone à la main.

\- Ah super ! Où ça ?

\- Dans le quartier de West Adams ! Il y a même une piscine !

\- West Adams… C'est pas un des quartiers gays ça ?

\- Quelle importance ? Sourit Clarke. Ma colocataire à l'air super sympa en plus. Un peu taciturne au premier abord mais plutôt cool. Elle a une moto !

\- Hahaha comment te séduire : une moto et le tour est joué ! En fait tu signes pour la moto plus que pour la chambre avoue !

\- Je ne peux rien te cacher !

\- Tu en as parlé à ta mère ?

\- Non pas encore, il faut que je l'appelle pour régler le côté administratif et financier.

\- D'acc, bon ben tu me diras quand je pourrais passer pour profiter de ta nouvelle piscine hein !

\- Comme si t'allais pouvoir passer avec le boulot monstre que tu as par dessus la tête.

\- Hé ! Je viendrais te voir quand même ! Je trouverai un créneau et puis Washington, c'est pas si loin de L.A.

\- Juste quatre heures d'avion ça va oui, se moqua son amie.

\- Tss… Allez je dois te laisser ! À la prochaine bisous !

\- Bisous ma belle.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, un petit camion se garait devant la nouvelle colocation de Clarke. Celle-ci descendit avec le chauffeur pour lui donner ses indications. Elle n'avait qu'une quinzaine de cartons et quelques meubles. Elle sonna mais aucune réponse. Elle insista plusieurs minutes ce qui provoqua du mouvement dans la maison. Elle se retrouva devant une Lexa en boxer noir et en débardeur gris, les cheveux ébouriffés et des yeux encore collés de sommeil.

\- Hm… Clarke ?

\- Salut ! Oui c'est moi, je t'ai envoyé un mail hier pour te dire que je passerais ce matin pour installer mes affaires !

\- Ok… Désolée j'ai pas été voir mes mails depuis qu'on s'est vu l'autre jour.

\- Pas de problème !

La brune se frotta le nez en reniflant légèrement avant d'hausser un sourcil devant la pile de cartons que tenait le déménageur entre ses bras. Elle surprit ce dernier en train de la mater allégrement mais l'ignora, se contentant de rentrer dans la maison.

\- Il est quelle heure au fait ?

\- 7h, pourquoi ? Sourit la blonde en pleine forme.

\- Tu déconnes là… Grogna la jeune femme.

\- Non, il va me falloir au moins la journée pour tout installer !

Un simple grognement lui répondit avant que Lexa ne se laisse mollement tomber dans le canapé pour se rendormir.

\- Fais comme chez toi, grogna t-elle.

Cette fille était folle de débarquer aussi tôt chez elle. Elle avait bossé une bonne partie de la nuit avant de profiter des avantages de son travail pour passer un bon moment. Elle n'était rentrée que sur les coups de 5h du matin avant de se faire réveiller deux heures plus tard par la blonde. Cette colocation risquait d'être vite gonflante si l'autre ne respectait pas son rythme de vie. Elle avait complètement perdue l'habitude de partager la maison mais le fait de partager le loyer en deux lui permettrait de profiter un peu plus de la vie. C'est sous les indications incessantes de la jeune fille qu'elle se rendormit pour quelques heures.

C'est l'odeur d'un bon café et de nourriture qui la sortit de son sommeil, elle se frotta les yeux, vérifiant l'heure sur le lecteur dvd : 13h27. C'était déjà mieux que 7h du matin. Elle grommela avant d'entendre du mouvement non loin d'elle. Elle se releva avec difficulté avant d'aviser la blonde en train de s'afférer en cuisine. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait sérieusement ? Elle se garda bien de tout commentaire car Clarke lui fit un grand sourire en la voyant debout :

\- Hey tu es réveillée ! Un café ? Je l'ai fait bien fort, tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin !

Ah, elle était passée au tutoiement ou peut-être l'était-elle déjà passée avant. Peu importe, elle n'en avait aucun souvenir. Visiblement elle se sentait déjà comme chez elle. Elle hocha simplement la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle acceptait la boisson énergisante. D'un bond souple, elle se leva pour aller chercher la tasse que lui tendait la jeune fille. Son regard se porta sur la vaisselle. Ce n'était pas à elle.

\- Ah euh oui, j'ai apporté un peu de vaisselle au cas où. J'ai bien fait d'ailleurs, tu n'as presque rien, c'est normal ?

\- Je prends mon café à l'extérieur et mes repas je les commande, lui répondit d'un air embrumé la brune.

\- Ah bon ? Mais comment tu fais pour rester aussi…

\- Aussi quoi ?

\- Mince ?

\- Je fais un jogging pour aller chercher mon petit déj' tous les matins. Je vais pas pouvoir le faire aujourd'hui, j'suis légèrement servie comme une reine, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

\- Haha c'est l'habitude de ma précédente colocation à Washington ! J'avais l'habitude de me lever à 5h pour nous préparer un bon petit déjeuner à ma colocataire et moi.

\- 5h du matin ? Répéta Lexa l'air peu enchantée.

\- Oui, je suis une lève tôt, le rythme des médecines je suppose ! Sourit la blonde.

La brune poussa un long soupir fatigué. Bon dieu ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Mais la blonde commençait à l'amuser en fait, malgré les inconvénients qu'elle avait apportés dans ses bagages. Elle finit par acquiescer avant de se diriger vers la porte donnant sur le petit jardin et la piscine. Elle posa la tasse avant de retirer ses vêtements pour aller se baigner nue dans l'eau.

\- Au fait Lexa je… Ah ! Mais tu es… Clarke détourna les yeux sur le côté, horriblement gênée.

Lexa se tourna vers elle un peu plus réveillée et cette fois très amusée.

\- C'est plus agréable de se baigner nue je trouve. J'espère que ça ne te gêne pas, j'ai pris l'habitude et autant dire que j'ai du mal à me débarrasser de mes vieilles habitudes.

Elle continua à faire ses longueurs, nullement gênée.

\- J'imagine que je m'y habituerai… Tu n'as pas peur qu'on te voit ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire… Un cul c'est un cul, des seins c'est des seins… Et puis on est bien protégées par les palmiers et les arbustes.

\- Si tu le dis… Je vais t'apporter une serviette hein, juste au cas où…

Lexa se mit à rire à moitié dans l'eau. La princesse était vraiment pudique, c'était amusant. Voilà une de ses faiblesses, intéressant. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la piscine, elle trouva une de ses serviettes de bain soigneusement pliée sur le transat pour bronzer. Elle avait l'habitude de sécher naturellement en se baladant en tenue d'Ève dans la maison, mais elle décida de ne pas mettre plus mal à l'aise que ça sa nouvelle colocataire. Après tout, elle avait payé ses trois mois de loyer et n'avait pas l'air bien méchante, juste un peu coincée. Elle s'entoura de la serviette pour ensuite entrer dans la maison et aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Son lavabo n'avait jamais autant été si habillé : des produits de toutes sortes étaient soigneusement rangés par taille. Un poil perfectionniste la Griffin visiblement, tout son contraire. Elle s'engouffra sous la douche pour se rincer et se savonner.

\- J'irais faire des courses cet après-midi ! J'ai vu que le frigo était vide, j'ai droit à quel étage ?

\- Tu peux l'utiliser entièrement, laisse-moi juste de la place pour un pack de bière.

\- Oh euh ok.

\- Au fait Clarke, tu as le droit d'amener tes amis ici et même tes conquêtes, c'est autorisé. J'en emmène régulièrement, j'espère que ça ne te gêne pas.

La question était pour le moins rhétorique ce que la blonde comprit rapidement :

\- J'imagine que je n'ai pas à empiéter sur ton style de vie…

\- T'as tout compris.

Clarke ne put en rajouter plus que la brune était déjà sortie avec son casque de moto en main et sa veste. La blonde jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Oui, elle allait se plaire ici. Elle ferait tout pour.

Lexa ne rentra pas de la soirée. La blonde supposa qu'elle devait être au travail, elle semblait travailler tard. Elle se prépara une petite salade composée avant de se mettre dans le canapé et de regarder avec une moue mitigée l'état de la table basse. Elle reposa son assiette en cuisine et alla chercher un grand sac poubelle. Elle s'agenouilla près du meuble pour prendre un par un avec des gants les restes des repas de sa colocataire. Finalement, des boîtes en carton de pizzas et pâtes à réchauffer, elle passa à la poussière, puis au sol qu'elle frotta comme jamais celui-ci n'avait été frotté, puis elle aéra en ouvrant en grand les fenêtres. Elle s'endormit ensuite dans le canapé, exténuée par tout ce ménage. La maison était impeccable, elle avait été même jusqu'à balayer les feuilles mortes et pétales de fleurs tombées dans le jardin. Tout sentait le propre.

Quand la Woods tourna sa clé dans la serrure, elle s'arrêta net après avoir poussé la porte : qu'est-ce que c'était que cette odeur ? Elle posa son pack de bières sur le meuble de l'entrée qu'avait rajouté Clarke avant de s'avancer et d'avoir une vision toute neuve de sa maison.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que…

Tout était propre. Tout. Pas l'ombre d'une poussière ou d'une odeur étrangère à la javel. Ça sentait même… La lavande. Elle rêvait ! Clarke avait nettoyé de fond en comble la maison pendant son absence. Elle s'avança après avoir fermé la porte plus doucement qu'à son habitude et trouva rapidement la blonde endormie dans son canapé. Elle se gratta l'arrière du crâne avec un sourire gêné. Elle remarqua alors que la jeune femme semblait avoir froid car elle frissonnait en se tortillant dans sa position fœtale.

\- Clarke, la secoua t-elle.

\- Hm… Hnn… Lexa ?

\- Oui, c'est moi. Tu t'es endormie sur le canapé, va dans ton lit, tu seras mieux.

\- Le canapé, hm…fit la blonde en refermant les yeux.

La brune laissa échapper un demi soupir, amusée malgré tout. Elle alla chercher la couette de la blonde pour la lui poser dessus avant d'aller mettre ses bières au frigo. Comme elle l'avait demandé, il y avait juste la place pour un pack dans ce dernier. Elle n'avait jamais vu l'appareil aussi plein. Elle secoua la tête avant d'aller dans sa propre chambre avec sa bouteille.

* * *

La colocation se passait plutôt bien entre les deux jeunes femmes. Clarke avait repris le chemin des cours et de son stage pratique tandis que Lexa continuait à vivre sa petite vie tranquille. Elles ne se croisaient que le weekend et encore. La brune travaillait en tant que barmaid de 18h à 2h du matin dans une boîte de nuit réputée au centre de Los Angeles. La blonde elle, partait dès 6h pour ne revenir que vers 20h. Autant dire qu'elles se croisaient peu ce qui n'était pas pour les déranger. Chacune vivait son petit train du quotidien, bien que l'une s'amusait plus que l'autre. Lexa avait souvent retrouvé après son service une Clarke endormie dans le canapé avec des tas de bouquins de médecine ouverts sur la table ou sur elle.

\- Lexa… Lexa ! Souffla une voix à l'oreille de la brune qui dormait profondément.

\- Hmnnnn…

\- Lexa réveille-toi !

\- Qu'es..c'es…hm…

\- Il y a des femmes et des hommes qui se baignent nus dans la piscine ! Je sais pas qui ils sont ! Lexa bouge-toi !

La brune ouvrit difficilement un œil dont l'émeraude encore ensommeillée fixa le visage inquiet de sa colocataire.

\- Qu'est-ce tu dis…?

\- Il y a des hommes et des femmes que je ne connais pas qui se baignent nus dans notre piscine !

\- Ah hm… Ça doit être des potes…

\- Des potes ?

\- Ouais j'leur ai dit qu'ils pouvaient venir se baigner quand ils veulent…

\- Lexa ils sont nus !

\- Et alors… Grommela t-elle.

\- Et alors je paye mon loyer ici et je suis pas d'accord de me baigner dans une piscine où des inconnus se baignent à poil !

\- C'que t'es coincée Clarke… Va tirer ton coup, ça te fera du bien…

\- Tu fais chier ! S'exclama la blonde avant de lui infliger plusieurs coups d'oreiller qui eurent le mérite de réveiller la brune pour de bon.

\- Hé ! Arrête ! C'est bon j'y vais aïe ! Clarke stop ! Fit Lexa en attrapant les poignets de la jeune femme pour la faire basculer par dessus elle sur le lit.

Elle se retrouva alors dans cette folle galipette au dessus de la blonde qui semblait furieuse. Elle fixa ses yeux dans ceux azur avant de rire légèrement :

\- T'es plutôt sexy quand t'es en colère tu sais ?

\- Roh tu peux pas être sérieuse deux secondes dépravée ! S'indigna la blonde.

\- C'est bon princesse, j'y vais, calme-toi… Souffla Lexa en se levant d'elle.

Elle se dégagea des draps pour aller s'étirer avant de se rendre dans le jardinet pour y retrouver sous un grand soleil et un ciel bleu des visages bien connus en train de s'amuser dans la piscine : Ryder, Gustus, Anya, Indra, Trish, et Aden.

\- Hey Lexa ! J'espère qu'on t'a pas réveillé ! La salua Trish.

\- Salut. Nan mais vous avez réveillé et traumatisé ma colocataire plutôt ! Je viens de me faire réveiller à coups d'oreiller.

\- Haha ! La petite blonde là qui nous observait en mode pas discrète du tout depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine ?

\- Celle la même, Ryder. Bon les gars/filles, désolée de vous dire ça, mais… Elle paie son loyer maintenant et elle veut pas que vous vous baignez à poil dans la piscine… Elle trouve pas ça propre.

\- On est pas sales, on est passés par la douche avant ! S'indigna Aden.

\- Je sais bien mais bon… Je dois aussi respecter ses choix. Je suis plus la seule à vivre ici. Donc passez moi un truc avant qu'elle rapplique. Ce serait cool.

Des grognements lui répondirent avant que chaque baigneur ne se hisse hors de l'eau pour aller repasser leurs maillots de bain respectifs.

\- Tu te ramollies Lexa depuis que cette fille vit ici, lui fit remarquer la femme s'appelant Anya.

\- N'importe quoi. Et puis si tu as 450 dollars à me filer sans que j'ai à te supporter au quotidien, je suis preneuse hein.

\- Vivre avec toi et ta dépravation au quotidien ? Plutôt mourir, merci, lui répondit finement son amie ce qui lui valut un doigt d'honneur.

\- Bonjour, lança Clarke en arrivant derrière Lexa, légèrement intimidée.

\- Salut, lui répondit d'une voix presque unanime le groupe.

\- Clarke, je te présente Ryder, Gustus, Aden, Indra, Trish et Anya. Des amis à moi.

La blonde détailla les jeunes hommes et femmes d'un regard avant de hocher simplement la tête.

\- Je suis Clarke, la colocataire de Lexa depuis un mois.

\- Un record, se moqua Trish.

\- Ta gueule Trish, soupira la brune. L'écoute pas va.

\- Je ne trouve pas ça si terrible de vivre avec Lexa, sourit la blonde amusée.

\- Attends d'avoir une partouze chez toi, tu changeras d'avis.

\- Une… quoi ?

La question eut le mérite de faire éclater de rire les jeunes devant le regard blasé de la Woods.

\- Laisse tomber, Clarke. Tu travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

\- Non je suis de repos ce weekend. Enfin…

\- Je vois.

\- Oh ben tu vas pouvoir venir avec nous en boîte ! S'exclama Aden qui semblait être le plus jeune de la bande.

\- Oh… Hm, c'est gentil de proposer, mais je suis pas très boîte de nuit…

\- Tu peux pas dire non si tu as pas essayé, en plus Lexa fait des boissons excellentes ! Tu trouveras pas meilleure barmaid qu'elle dans tout Los Angeles.

\- C'est un peu exagéré, sourit la brune flattée malgré tout.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, alors. Vous voulez bruncher avec nous ?

\- Bruncher ?

\- Prendre un gros petit déjeuner, comme Lexa se lève tard, j'ai tendance à faire des brunchs quand on est là toutes les deux.

Lexa se mordit légèrement la lèvre, gênée,

\- Nan ils vont s'en aller… Ils doivent avoir des choses à faire…

\- Avec plaisir, sourit Anya plutôt très amusée. J'ai du mal à imaginer Lexa en train de « bruncher ».

Cela eut le mérite de lui attirer un regard noir.

\- Je vais vous préparer ça alors, installez-vous à la table du jardin ! Fit Clarke en filant à l'intérieur de la maison.

\- Ouuuh on va bruncher, la taquina Aden.

\- Ta gueule et toi aussi ta gueule si tu veux pas perdre une couille, avertit Lexa en fixant Gustus qui rigolait tout ce qu'il pouvait.

-C'est mignon, ta petite colocataire qui te prépare le brunch et en échange tu lui fais quoi ? Tu la sautes ?

\- Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas, je baise pas mes coloc' ! C'est un coup à se faire piéger en mode couple, non merci, fit Lexa en attrapant ses lunettes de soleil sur le rebord d'une fenêtre.

\- C'est dommage, elle est plutôt à croquer, sourit Trish. Je me laisserais bien tenter…

\- Bah bon courage, à part pour la cuisine, elle lève pas son nez de ses bouquins. Et elle est hétéro au passage.

\- Tout ce que tu aimes quoi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Une nana hétéro.

\- N'importe quoi…

\- Comme si tu prenais pas ton pied à baiser des hétéros pour les faire changer de bord !

\- Pas Clarke. Je vous l'ai dit c'est ma colocataire.

\- Ok ok !

Le groupe de jeunes se tût en voyant arriver Clarke avec un plateau. Ryder et Aden se levèrent même afin de lui donner un coup de main pour le reste. C'était un véritable festin entre tartines grillées, pancakes chauds, café, chocolat, thé et autres victuailles. Nul doute qu'ils n'avaient jamais aussi bien mangé chez Lexa jusqu'à ce jour. Ils en profitèrent pour interroger la blonde sur sa vie, son parcours professionnel et ses souhaits d'avenir. Si la blonde avait paru un peu intimidée, elle se désinhiba plutôt vite sous le regard encourageant de sa colocataire.

* * *

\- Ils sont sympas tes amis, sourit Clarke tandis que la grande brune se préparait pour aller travailler.

\- Hm ouais, ils sont cools.

\- Ils sont tous gays ?

\- Nan, Gustus est hétéro, hm, Aden et Anya sont bi. Le reste ouais 100% gay et lesbienne.

\- Je vois, sourit la blonde en serrant ses feuilles de cours contre elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Elle se cogna dans Lexa qui était sortie de la salle de bain entre temps, faisant s'envoler ses feuilles de note.

\- Merde, excuz' ! S'exclama la brune en commençant à rassembler les feuillets.

\- T'inquiète pas, tu devrais y aller, tu vas être en retard !

\- Non t'inquiète, ma moto va plus vite qu'un hélicoptère, lui sourit-elle avant d'arrêter son regard sur un dessin de l'appareil génitale féminin.

Elle haussa un sourcil en observant le dessin et la précision du coup de crayon. Rien n'était oublié et même la légende était parfaitement organisée.

\- Waouh, c'est toi qui a dessiné ça ?

\- Euh oui, c'est un vieux cours… On est souvent amené à gribouiller en cours.

\- T'appelles ça gribouiller ? Lexa attrapa un des stylos par terre avant de prendre une feuille blanche pour dessiner un cercle et un petit rond au dessus de celui-ci. Ça c'est gribouiller ma belle.

L'appellation lui fit froncer les sourcils : « ma belle » ? Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Son dessin eut le mérite de faire rire la blonde qui en eut bientôt mal aux côtes, rendant le rire contagieux alors que Lexa essayait de se retenir, mais c'était peine perdue entre les « mais arrête de rire » et « arrête toi plutôt ». Les deux jeunes femmes finirent allongées par terre, leur ventre encore douloureux de leur précédent fou rire.

\- Tu viens à la boîte ce soir ? Ça ferait plaisir aux autres tu sais.

\- Oh je sais pas trop… J'ai du travail par dessus la tête.

\- Clarke t'es à Los Angeles, amuse-toi un peu. C'est ton premier weekend depuis facilement deux mois !

\- Un mois, sourit la blonde amusée.

\- Bon, ouais et alors ? Un mois c'est long avec les horaires que tu te tapes. Viens tu t'amuseras.

\- C'est que je connais personne…

\- Je serais là moi. Tu n'auras qu'à rester au bar si tu t'ennuies.

\- Et comment je fais pour y aller et rentrer ?

Cette fille allait trouver tous les arguments du monde pour se défiler mais Lexa était bien plus intelligente que ça.

\- Je t'emmène en moto si tu veux.

Son esprit intérieur lui criait déjà « nooooooon, ma moto, ma mienne, personne dessus ! ». Mais elle repoussa bien vite cette voix désagréable.

\- En moto ? Sourit Clarke soudain très emballée.

\- Ouais.

\- Si tu me prends par les sentiments ! D'accord ! Tu dois partir dans combien de temps ?

\- Une demi-heure.

\- Je me dépêche alors ! S'exclama la jeune femme en ramassant à la vite ses documents pour les poser rapidement sur son bureau non sans les avoir réajustés en une pile bien droite.

Lexa la vit s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain à toute vitesse ce qui lui tira un sourire.

* * *

Le moteur de la moto émit un petit grognement en ralentissant devant un café où les deux jeunes femmes repérèrent Aden et Ryder ensemble. Ces derniers crurent halluciner en reconnaissant le véhicule de Lexa et surtout en voyant la blonde descendre. Ils étaient installés à une table à l'extérieur aussi ils entendirent distinctement les indications que la brune leur transmis :

\- Clarke va venir à la boîte ce soir mais il est encore trop tôt, ça ouvre pas avant deux heures. Je compte sur vous pour lui faire manger un morceau et l'accompagner après ok ? On se retrouve là bas.

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle partait déjà, laissant Clarke avec le casque et la veste qui faisait un peu tâche avec la petite robe blanche qu'elle portait en dessous. Aden se dépêcha de lui attraper une chaise pour la faire s'asseoir près d'eux.

\- Hey te revoilà, sourit-il.

\- Oui, Lexa m'a un peu forcé la main, glissa t-elle avec un clin d'œil. J'ai pas résisté au tour de moto.

\- Je comprends pourquoi… Fit le beau blond avec un regard plus qu'amusé pour Ryder.

\- Belle bécane en effet…

\- Oui ! Elle est magnifique sa moto ! Je rêverai de pouvoir conduire un engin pareil !

\- Pourquoi tu ne passes pas ton permis moto alors ?

\- Oh, hm, ma mère n'est pas fan de l'idée…

\- Et elle aime l'idée que tu montes sur la moto de quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Je lui ai pas dit, rit la blonde amusée. Et puis c'est que la deuxième fois, généralement je prends le bus.

\- Deux fois hein … ?

La blonde lui sourit et s'excusa, prétextant une envie pressante.

\- Deux fois quoi ? Questionna Anya tout en arrivant derrière les deux hommes.

\- Que Clarke a le privilège de monter sur le bébé de Lexa.

-Tu déconnes là ?

\- Non, regarde moi ça, répondit Aden en désignant le casque et la veste de Clarke sur la chaise de cette dernière.

\- Bah merde alors.

\- Comme tu dis. Je sens qu'on va bien se marrer ce soir… !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Aden ?

\- Draguer Clarke devant Lexa évidemment !

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- La rendre jalouse. J'suis sûr qu'elle craque pour elle. Elle a jamais fait monter personne sur sa moto sans déconner !

\- Oui c'est sûr, mais de là à la caser, faut peut-être pas abuser. Je te rappelle qu'elle s'est tapée presque toutes les filles de la ville si ce n'est ses comtés voisins.

\- Oh, Lexa aime les filles ? S'amusa Clarke, les faisant tous sursauter.

\- Euuuh… Ouais. Tu savais pas ?

\- Non, mais c'est pas important, elle a le droit d'aimer qui elle veut ! Ça la changera pas de d'habitude, elle est cool !

Les amis de la brune s'échangèrent un regard comploteur et silencieux. Oui Lexa leur cachait quelque chose avec cette blondinette un peu trop parfaite.

* * *

\- C'est sympa ici ! Lui cria Clarke assise sur l'un des sièges au bar de la boîte de nuit.

\- Ouais pas mal, sourit Lexa derrière tout en préparant une boisson dans un shaker. Tu t'es bien amusée avec les autres ?

\- Oui, ils sont très sympas, on a mangé à la pizzeria, ils sont très bavards.

\- J'espère qu'ils ne t'ont pas ennuyé.

\- Du tout !

\- Tu ne vas pas danser ?

\- Oh hm non, c'est pas mon truc !

\- Alors l'alcool c'est pas ton truc, danser c'est pas ton truc, c'est quoi ton truc à toi alors ? La taquina la brune en versant le contenu de son shaker dans un grand verre.

\- Tu dois croire que je suis plutôt une fille ennuyante, s'excusa Clarke.

\- Tu te sous-estimes.

\- Clarke viens danser ! S'exclama Aden en allant attraper la main de la blonde qui sursauta.

\- Désolée Aden je sais vraiment pas danser…

\- Je t'apprends viens ! Lexa je te la pique !

\- Tu ne me piques rien du tout, soupira la brune blasée.

Elle regarda la blonde s'éloigner qui eut un regard suppliant vers elle pour qu'elle la sauve de la danse au milieu de la foule de jeunes sur la piste. La musique électro était moins merdique que la veille. Les corps se déhanchaient et se frottaient entre eux. Après un temps d'adaptation, elle vit Clarke se détendre et profiter de la présence rassurante d'Aden pour danser dans le grand groupe. Elle détourna finalement le regard lorsqu'on vint lui commander des boissons, répondant aimablement à ses clients tout en s'activant. Elle se plut même à sourire en devinant les coups d'œil appuyés d'une cliente depuis le bout du bar.

\- Je vous sers quelque chose ? Finit-elle par demander en se dirigeant vers elle avec une démarche sexy.

\- Un Manhattan s'il vous plaît.

\- Un Manhattan pour la dame, sourit la brune en détaillant sa future proie de la soirée.

Une belle rousse aux yeux bleus. Foi de Lexa Woods, elle finirait dans son lit cette nuit. Elle lui servit après quelques minutes son verre alcoolisé, embrassant devant ses yeux la petite cerise qu'elle fit glisser dans l'alcool avec un sourire charmeur. La jeune femme ne sembla pas insensible et lui rendit un petit sourire en se mordillant la lèvre.

\- Lexa ! L'appela Aden ce qui coupa la contemplation de la brune.

\- Quoi ? Grogna t-elle.

\- Clarke a soif ! Et moi aussi !

La brune claqua la langue, agacée avant de se tourner vers ses nouveaux clients. Elle prit la commande d'Aden avant de tourner son regard forêt vers la blonde qui n'arrivait pas à se décider.

\- Tu n'as pas quelque chose sans alcool ?

\- Du Coca ?

\- Ça fera l'affaire. Merci.

En un clin d'œil, les verres des deux jeunes étaient servis. Lexa ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la proximité qu'avait le beau blond avec Clarke bien que celle-ci ne semblait pas le remarquer ou bien le cachait. Si cela l'amusa en premier lieu, elle sentit comme une boule dans son estomac quelques instants ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Elle finit par s'écarter pour offrir un second Manhattan à la rousse qui la dévorait littéralement du regard. Cela la fit de nouveau sourire, elle lui dévorerait autre chose dans quelques heures…

\- Je crois que Lexa a une touche ! Rit Aden.

\- Ah oui ? Sourit la blonde amusée.

\- Regarde la rouquine là bas, elle arrête pas de battre des cils ou de lui sourire en caressant son verre.

\- Tu es très observateur dis-moi.

\- Lexa me fascine, admit le blond.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle est juste trop forte, elle t'emballe n'importe quelle nana en moins de dix minutes. Elle a une aura qui les attire…

\- Son métier doit aider en plus, les barmaids se font souvent draguer !

\- C'est pas faux, je suis persuadé qu'elle travaille ici pour ça… Je devrais peut-être en faire de même, ça élargirait les opportunités, s'amusa t-il.

Cela fit sourire la blonde qui se mit à siroter son verre de Coca Cola light. Aden fila de nouveau sur la piste de danse, la laissant seule au bar. Elle sortit son portable dans lequel elle avait enregistré ses cours. Lexa ne finirait pas avant un certain nombre d'heures et elle n'avait pas envie de danser toute la nuit. Elle sursauta quand une voix d'homme s'adressa à elle. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années visiblement, plutôt bien fait pour son âge.

\- Je peux vous offrir un verre ?

\- Oh non merci, refusa t-elle poliment en lui désignant son verre qui était… vide.

\- Hé, un verre pour la demoiselle ici, appela t-il pour dérider Lexa qui causait affaires avec la rouquine.

La brune arriva à leur niveau et jeta un coup d'œil à Clarke qui semblait horriblement gênée. Elle lui servit néanmoins un nouveau verre de Coca avant de s'écarter pour surveiller la scène. La blonde semblait vraiment crispée et souriait par politesse aux tentatives de l'homme. Elle vit soudain la jeune femme prétexter aller aux toilettes. Ses yeux verts surveillaient attentivement le client qui regarda sa montre avec un sourire avant de se tourner vers les danseurs. Il se mit ensuite à frotter une de ses bagues, sa chevalière plus particulièrement avant de verser quelque chose dans le verre de Clarke. Les yeux de Lexa s'assombrirent : encore un putain de pervers. Elle ne fit rien néanmoins, laissant la blonde revenir. Avant qu'elle n'attrape son verre tout juste rempli, elle arriva et poussa le verre vers l'homme en offrant un tout neuf à la jeune femme qui la regarda surprise.

\- Cadeau de la maison pour Monsieur, sourit-elle.

\- Merci mais je n'aime pas le Coca.

Elle versa un peu de whisky dedans,

\- Buvez.

\- Non vraiment je…

\- J'ai dit : buvez.

\- Euh Lexa ?

\- Faut que je me répète ou je dois vous le faire boire par les trous de nez ce foutu verre ?

\- Je ne comprends pas… Vous pouvez pas forcer un client à boire ce dont il n'a pas envie…

\- Non en effet, par contre je peux appeler la police. J'ai très bien vu ce que vous avez foutu dans le verre de mademoiselle, dit-elle en s'emparant de la main fautive en lui broyant littéralement ce qui lui fit pousser un petit cri de douleur.

\- Arrêtez ! Vous me faites mal !

\- Dégage de ma boîte putain de pervers ! Si je te revois, j'appelle les flics, sale dégénéré !

Le client ne se fit pas prier et fila sans demander son reste après avoir payé ce qu'il devait. Clarke regarda la brune d'un air perplexe avant que celle-ci ne prenne le verre pour lui dire :

\- Drogue du violeur. Il l'a versé pendant que tu étais aux toilettes. Un conseil Clarke, ne t'éloignes jamais de ton verre en boîte, pour ta sécurité.

\- Oh… Je suppose que je dois te remercier alors.

\- T'inquiète c'est mon rôle d'avoir des yeux partout.

\- Je vois. Étonnant que tu l'aies vu sachant que tu déshabilles du regard la jolie rousse depuis une heure et demi.

\- Ça te gênes ? S'excusa la brune sans trop savoir pourquoi.

\- Non, tu es majeure et vaccinée, tu fais ce que tu veux Lexa.

Le ton de la blonde avait été moins détaché qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu ce que ne loupa pas la brune qui lui sourit. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un instant avant que sans trop savoir pourquoi, Lexa ne se penche au dessus du bar pour aller caresser la main de Clarke qui la regarda plutôt surprise. Leur bulle éclata lorsque des clients vinrent commander, ramenant Lexa brutalement sur terre. Elle ne retourna pas vers la blonde jusqu'à la fin de son service.

* * *

Clarke était furax. La boite de nuit était en train de fermer et Lexa avait disparu. Elle lui avait pourtant promis de lui tenir compagnie si elle s'ennuyait et de la ramener. Elle n'avait fait ni l'un ni l'autre au final. La blonde s'était réfugiée dans ses cours pendant quatre heures tandis que la barmaid n'avait cessé de faire du gringe à la rousse et le pire c'est qu'elle devait à présent rentrer à pied en pleine nuit.

Elle entendit un coup de klaxon et serra les dents pour se retenir d'envoyer bouler le sale pervers qui profitait de sa robe.

\- Clarke ! Hé oh ! L'appela Aden.

\- Aden ? S'étonna t-elle.

\- Ouais ! Bah tu rentres à pied ? Où est Lexa ?

\- Bonne question, grinça t-elle.

\- Monte, Anya va te déposer ! On habite pas loin de chez vous !

La blonde ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sauta souplement dans la voiture décapotable de la grande jeune femme au visage très fin. Celle-ci s'abstint de tout commentaire et se contenta de rouler jusqu'à leur quartier pour déposer Clarke devant sa maison. Celle-ci la remercia poliment avant de leur dire au revoir et de rentrer en vitesse. À peine eut-elle ouvert la porte qu'elle entendit des gémissements sonores venir de la chambre de la brune. Elle en resta béate quelques secondes avant de grogner et de claquer la porte pour ensuite aller dans sa chambre. Elle était en colère contre Lexa. Elle s'allongea sur son matelas et se mit un oreiller sur la tête pour essayer de temporiser les cris de plaisir émanant de la chambre voisine. Visiblement les deux filles prenaient leur pied contrairement à elle. Elle finit malgré tout par s'endormir.

* * *

Le lendemain, ce sont des gloussements qui la tirèrent de son sommeil. Quelqu'un semblait s'afférer dans la cuisine. Elle se leva encore à moitié ensuquée par sa courte nuit pour se retrouver face à la rousse de la veille qui se promenait en string et débardeur. Le débardeur de Lexa…

\- Oh salut !

\- Salut…

\- Je prépare un petit déj' au lit pour Lexa !

\- Hm, grogna la blonde en s'approchant du frigo.

Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle ne put que constater que sa barquette de fraises avait disparue. Adieu fromage blanc avec des fruits frais dedans. Elle se rabattit sur un grand verre de lait et des tartines beurrées avec de la confiture tandis que la rousse retournait avec SON plateau déjeuner dans la chambre de la brune. Clarke soupira avant d'aller s'installer à l'extérieur pour profiter de cette fin de matinée avec son maigre petit déjeuner. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Lexa sortir par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

\- Lexa… ?

\- Shhht, fit la brune en simple boxer et débardeur.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Cette folle me lâche pas, faut que je me tire.

\- En boxer ?

\- Fais chier merde… Grogna la brune en s'essuyant le rouge à lèvre pétant sur ses joues.

Malgré sa précédente colère, la vision fit sourire la blonde quelques secondes.

\- Et je suis censée lui dire quoi si elle te demande ?

\- Dis lui qu'on m'a appelé en urgence pour le taff.

\- Très crédible sachant que tu travailles de nuit. Je vois pas pourquoi je te rendrais service de toute façon. C'est toi qui l'as amené ici !

\- Ne crie pas si fort…

\- Je parlerai aussi fort que je veux ici ! C'est autant ma maison que la tienne ! Ça t'as pas dérangé de me laisser comme une vieille chaussette hier ! J'ai super mal dormi et en plus vous avez bouffé MES FRAISES !

Lexa parut surprise de la soudaine colère de sa colocataire et recula légèrement. Elle fit une moue gênée avant de tourner l'oreille :

\- Lex' t'es où ?

Elle préféra ignorer la blonde et filer par les buissons pour s'échapper dans le jardin de ses voisins.

\- Hey, euh, excuse-moi… Tu n'aurais pas vu Lexa ? Elle m'a demandé d'aller lui chercher un jus de fruit mais elle est plus dans la chambre.

\- Non je sais pas où elle est. Et si elle est plus là, je vais te demander de partir, fit sèchement la blonde loin d'être d'humeur.

\- Ah euh ok… Désolée. Je vais lui noter mon numéro, tu pourras lui dire ?

\- Ouais.

Clarke croqua hargneusement dans sa tartine maintenant froide. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi les autres lui avaient dit que tenir un mois avec Lexa relevait du miracle. Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire par cette femme fatale coureuse de jupons !

* * *

La brune ne se montra qu'en fin d'après-midi. Elle passa par le portillon et put remarquer Clarke en train de bronzer paresseusement sur la bouée géante flottant dans la piscine. Elle détailla à travers ses lunettes de soleil le corps de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait rien à envier à personne : un beau visage, des cheveux mi longs blonds et fins, des yeux bleus, une silhouette fine et une peau claire qui commençait à prendre des couleurs.

\- Tiens la coureuse est de retour, ironisa la blonde.

\- Ouais, c'est ma maison aussi.

\- On dirait pas vu la façon dont tu t'échappes de ta propre chambre.

\- Tu peux pas comprendre, d'habitude elles se barrent sans problème, elle, elle me lâchait pas… Une vrai nympho.

\- Les détails ne m'intéressent pas.

\- T'es en colère, remarqua la brune en s'approchant du bassin.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Tu me dois une barquette de fraises.

\- J'irais t'en acheter une, un kilo même si y'a que ça, grogna Lexa.

\- Une barquette suffira, je ne veux pas t'être redevable.

La barmaid soupira, elle n'avait pas à s'excuser. C'était sa maison autant que celle de Clarke et elle l'avait prévenue pour les conquêtes. Ce n'était pas une petite fille parfaite à sa maman qui allait lui dicter quoi faire. Elle entendit soudain son ventre grogner de faim et passa une main dessus : elle n'avait rien avalée depuis ce matin.

\- Il reste de la salade, fit Clarke sans lever les yeux de son bouquin.

\- Merci mais ça ira. Je voudrais pas t'être redevable, ironisa la brune.

Alors qu'elle partait vers l'intérieur de la maison, elle surprit Clarke dans la vitre de la porte d'entrée en train de lui faire une grimace. Cela la fit sourire. Quel foutu caractère.

* * *

Clarke était à présent allongée dans le canapé devant un documentaire sur l'implantation des nouvelles technologies pour les opérations chirurgicales. Elle semblait passionnée par le sujet. Lexa lui mit sous le nez un bol de fraises nettoyées avec de la chantilly.

\- Tiens princesse. Tes fraises.

\- Merci, répondit Clarke plutôt étonnée de les avoir aussi vite. Tu ne travailles pas ce soir ?

\- Non c'est mon jour de repos.

\- Je vois.

\- Tu me fais toujours la gueule ?

\- Je fais pas la gueule, se rembrunit la blonde.

\- Tu mens très mal. Tu es en colère.

\- Bien sûr que je suis en colère ! Tu m'avais promis que si je venais je ne m'ennuierai pas et que tu me ramènerais ! Au final j'ai passé ma soirée à lire mes cours avec de la musique électro me tapant sur le système et j'ai manqué de rentrer à pied ! Tes amis se sont montrés bien plus sympas que toi ! Quand on fait une promesse on la tient Lexa ! En plus je trouve l'autre greluche en train de me vider mon frigo pour te préparer un luxueux petit déjeuner à mes frais avant de te voir te barrer comme une voleuse le matin même !

\- Ok ok… Je suis désolée. Voilà t'es contente ?

\- Si seulement c'était sincère, grinça la jeune fille.

Cela agaça profondément la brune : elle n'aimait pas rendre des comptes et pourtant Clarke l'y poussait et en plus elle sentait l'envie au fond d'elle de le faire. Tout pour la foutre de mauvais poil. Si seulement Clarke n'avait pas été sa colocataire, elle l'aurait baisé et après un orgasme ou deux, tout aurait été oublié. C'était sa façon de faire.

\- Bon… J'ai l'impression que tu veux que je te laisse tranquille.

\- Oui.

\- Ok… Message reçu. Bon ben bonne soirée et semaine.

La blonde ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de manger avec hargne ses fraises. À peine la porte d'entrée eut-elle claquée, qu'elle sentit une boule dans son estomac. Pourquoi Lexa la mettait-elle dans des états pareils ? Elle avait déjà subi ce genre de choses plus jeune et pourtant jamais elle ne s'était montrée si dure envers quelqu'un. Elle était toujours très compréhensive.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard.

\- Tu ne ramènes plus aucune fille chez toi ? S'étonna Anya dubitative.

\- Nan, la dernière était carrément folle, souffla Lexa assise au café du quartier.

\- C'est pas plutôt pour pas énerver Clarke ?

\- Je vais pas m'arrêter de baiser pour ma colocataire Anya, soupira la brune.

\- N'empêche je trouve que tu fais beaucoup de concessions depuis qu'elle s'est installée.

\- Tu parles, de toute façon elle me parle quasiment plus depuis deux semaines, répondit-elle plus agacée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Ouais, elle a vraiment pas digéré le coup de la boîte de nuit.

\- Et ben, elle a un sacré caractère de chiottes la médecin.

\- Tu l'as dit. Autant n'importe quelle autre fille j'en fais ce que je veux, autant celle-là, rien à faire. Elle veut pas caler.

\- C'est parce que tu l'as pas baisé.

\- Oui sans doute.

\- Pourquoi tu le fais pas ?

\- Anya…

\- Ben quoi, un petit coup comme ça, pour la détendre ! Elle a l'air complètement sous pression faut la faire évacuer ! Ouvrir le robinet, tu vois.

\- Stop les métaphores s'il te plaît ! L'arrêta Lexa à moitié amusée.

Son amie la regarda d'un air félin.

\- Ça te déplairais pas hein ?

\- De quoi ?

\- La baiser.

\- Peut-être. Elle a rien à envier à personne.

\- Moi je dis : faut que t'essayes !

\- Non.

\- Encore cette histoire de colocataire ?

\- Bien sûr. T'imagines le malaise après ?

\- Tu la vires de chez toi, après tout t'as le droit ! C'est ta maison !

\- Oui mais elle me paie une bonne partie du crédit, je peux pas me permettre de perdre sa thune.

\- Trouve-toi un autre colocataire.

\- T'as déjà vu beaucoup de gens normaux se précipiter dans un quartier gay sans idées malsaines ? Perso j'ai vu défiler un sacré paquet de tarés avant que Clarke arrive.

La brune soupira en se passant une main dans ses cheveux longs détachés. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, soufflant :

\- Tu crois que si je l'invite à faire un tour en moto et ensuite manger dans un petit resto, ça l'aiderait à me pardonner ?

\- Un rencard ?

\- Non ! Une sortie. Entre amies.

\- Hmmm tu veux la baiser hein !

\- Roh tu fais chier Anya ! S'exclama la brune en se levant pour sortir du café sous le rire de son amie.

\- Ça s'appelle un rencard ce que tu veux faire Lexa désolée ! Haha !

Un simple majeur lui répondit tandis que la brune repartait à pied vers sa maison.

* * *

\- Je suis rentrée, lâcha la brune ce qui lui parut bizarre. Depuis quand s'annonçait-elle dans sa propre maison ?

\- Salut, lui répondit vaguement Clarke le nez dans ses bouquins, assise à son bureau depuis sa chambre.

Lexa hésita un instant avant d'aller se mettre dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Bonne journée ?

\- Ça va.

\- Et… Hm… Tu as prévu quelque chose ce soir ?

\- Réviser.

\- Seulement réviser ?

\- Oui.

\- Ah.

\- T'inquiète pas, j'ai acheté des boules quies. Tu peux donc emmener ta conquête du weekend sans crainte.

\- En fait, c'est mon jour de repos, je voulais te proposer une promenade en moto et un petit resto. Entre amies, tu vois.

\- Non merci.

La brune sentit la colère monter sans pouvoir la contenir et elle frappa violement la porte de la blonde qui sursauta de sa chaise.

\- Ok ! T'as décidé de me faire la gueule jusqu'à la fin de ton année ici ?! J'ai pigé ! Je te foutrais la paix dorénavant ! J'ai été stupide de penser qu'on pouvait bien s'entendre !

\- C'est toi qui as tout foutu en l'air ! S'exclama la blonde sans se démonter.

\- COMBIEN DE FOIS JE VAIS DEVOIR M'EXCUSER PUTAIN ?!

\- Je sais pas ! Un milliard de fois peut-être ! J'en sais rien ! Je suis en colère !

\- Tu rêves !

Clarke se leva pour constater le renfoncement qu'avait créé Lexa en frappant dans sa porte et alla à sa poursuite.

\- Si tu crois que je vais payer pour ce que tu as fait ! Tu rêves !

\- Je t'ai pas demandé de payer ! Tu peux le garder ton putain de pognon à maman !

\- Mon pognon à maman tu l'aimes bien pourtant !

\- TA GUEULE CLARKE !

\- Non toi ta gueule sale… Sale coureuse de jupon dévergondée !

Ce furent les mots de trop pour la brune qui se retourna pour aller plaquer brutalement la blonde contre le mur de la cuisine, une main sur sa gorge. Clarke grimaça au choc avant de fixer son regard bleu dans celui vert de Lexa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Me foutre dehors comme ta pouffiasse rousse ? Ironisa t-elle. Ah non, j'oubliais c'est moi qui l'ai foutu dehors !

\- T'es jalouse à en crever en fait ? Réalisa soudain Lexa, le cœur battant.

\- Quoi ?! N'importe quoi ! Tu te crois vraiment plus importante que tu l'es Lex…

Les lèvres de la brune s'étaient déjà emparées de celles de la blonde. Clarke tenta bien de la repousser en appuyant ses mains contre les épaules de la jeune femme mais elle revenait toujours à la charge et son cœur battait à tout rompre, la suppliant de la laisser faire. Oui, elle était jalouse depuis qu'elle avait vu avec quelle facilité la rousse avait séduit la brune avant de les entendre s'envoyer en l'air toute la nuit. Le baiser s'intensifia de manière violente et de manière presque irréaliste, leurs dents s'entrechoquant par moment et leurs langues se fouillant durement. Lexa fit sauter d'un mouvement sec les boutons du chemisier de la blonde pour aller passer ses mains sur ses seins ronds et déjà prêts pour elle, allant ensuite palper la taille fine de sa colocataire. Sa bouche commença à dessiner des arabesques sur les monts rebondis, affamée. Elle allait glisser sa main dans la culotte de la blonde après avoir déboutonné son jean mais celle-ci la repoussa brusquement.

\- Stop. Dit-elle sèchement. Je suis pas une de tes putains de poufs. Lâche-moi !

\- Clarke… T'en as autant envie que moi, lui susurra Lexa la voix rauque.

\- Je refuse de baiser avec toi.

\- Pourquoi ? La supplia à moitié la brune.

\- Parce que je peux pas.

\- Princesse dis-moi…

\- Parce que je suis amoureuse de toi putain de merde ! Enfoirée ! Éclata Clarke en la repoussant pour s'échapper et s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Les mots employés furent une véritable douche froide pour la belle brune. Elle eut les oreilles bourdonnantes quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête pour se reprendre. Clarke était amoureuse d'elle ? Depuis quand ? Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Elles n'étaient jamais sorties ensemble et elles ne parlaient quasiment plus. C'était totalement irréaliste.

\- Clarke… Tenta la barmaid à travers la porte de la salle de bain. Ouvre-moi.

\- Non.

\- S'il te plaît.

\- …

\- Écoute, c'est ma maison. Si tu ouvres pas, c'est moi qui vais ouvrir cette foutue porte.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer.

\- Caractère à la con je te jure ! Grogna t-elle.

\- Tu peux parler !

\- Ouvre cette porte bordel !

\- Non !

\- Tu l'auras voulu !

Lexa partit chercher un couteau et le glissa dans le verrou de la porte pour le faire tourner. Elle sentit Clarke retenir ce dernier et finit par soupirer en se laissant aller contre la porte. Un bruit sourd indiqua à la blonde que Lexa rendait les armes, mais pas tout à fait au vu du bruit répété.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je me frappe la tête jusqu'à être en sang comme ça tu ouvriras cette foutue porte. T'es médecin tu pourras pas résister à l'idée de sauver quelqu'un en danger.

\- Arrête tu te fais du mal pour rien. Je n'ouvrirai pas.

\- Bam. Bam. Bam.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement laissant entrevoir une Clarke dont le chemisier était à peine tenu par un bouton. Lexa glissa son pied rapidement avant qu'elle ne referme la porte, l'attrapant par la main.

\- Viens.

\- Lexa, j'ai pas envie…

\- Pas pour ça, dit-elle en levant les yeux au plafond. Bon dieu quelle réputation j'ai à tes yeux. Je vais pas te sauter dessus.

\- C'était bien parti pour…

\- Je le ferais pas ok ?

Clarke daigna sortir à cette réponse sans pour autant oser regarder la brune dans les yeux. Lexa l'emmena jusqu'au canapé et la fit s'asseoir. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

\- Ça fait longtemps ?

\- Je sais pas…

\- Depuis quand à peu près ?

\- Quand on a fait tomber mes cours et que tu as dessiné… Je crois.

\- Ah… Wah euh… Désolée j'ai pas trop de mots en fait… Généralement les nanas tombent amoureuses après être passées dans mon lit et…

Elle remarqua soudainement le visage contrarié de la blonde et lui attrapa la main :

\- Hey, excuse moi c'était débile comme observation et complètement déplacée. Comment on peut faire alors ?

\- Je crois que je vais partir.

\- Partir mais pour aller où ? S'indigna Lexa un pincement au cœur.

\- Je sais pas, n'importe où mais pas chez toi, soupira tristement Clarke.

\- Je sais que j'ai pas un style de vie très sein depuis très longtemps… Mais depuis que t'es arrivée Clarke, j'ai jamais été aussi heureuse.

\- Parce que je fais la cuisine et que je range la maison…

\- Non ! Non pas que ça ! Je t'assure ! Bon c'est vrai que tu cuisines super bien et tout mais je sais pas je me sens pas étouffée avec toi et je peux te dire que j'en ai vu passer des colocataires… Mes potes l'ont vu d'ailleurs, que c'était différent toutes les deux.

\- Comment ça différent ?

\- J'ai jamais fait monter personne sur ma moto à part toi, par exemple, sourit la brune.

\- Même pas une de tes…

\- Non. Je te jure sur la tête de qui tu veux, que je n'ai jamais fait monter quelqu'un sur ma bécane. Tu es la seule. T'es la seule pour qui j'ai demandé à mes amis de pas se baigner à poil dans la piscine, la seule pour qui j'ai arrêté de ramener des filles ici… La seule pour qui j'ai acheté des fraises… Et la seule pour qui j'ai osé penser à une sor… un rencard.

\- Un rencard ?

\- J'aime pas trop ce mot, je suis une handicapée des sentiments… Je me suis toujours complainte dans ma dépravation… Et si je dois être honnête avec toi… J'arrive même plus à baiser correctement depuis qu'on s'est engueulées… Une vrai brèle, fit-elle d'un air gêné.

Cela eut le mérite de tirer un timide sourire à la blonde qui la regarda tristement avant de venir s'allonger contre elle. Lexa parut surprise mais finit par passer un bras par dessus les épaules de la jeune femme.

\- T'as envie ?

\- De toi ? Quelle question !

\- Ça je sais merci… Je parlais d'essayer de sortir ensemble. Pas juste coucher…

\- Ah.

Elle sentit la blonde se crisper à cette réponse sèche et la retint alors qu'elle allait pour s'écarter :

\- On peut essayer. Mais doucement hein… Je suis pas une grande romantique qui va t'offrir des chocolats et te lire des poèmes énamourés devant Titanic si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- C'est pas ce que je demande…

\- T'es plus compliquée que n'importe quel mec gay ma parole !

\- Tu peux parler.

\- Tu peux vraiment pas t'empêcher d'avoir le dernier mot… Soupira la brune un brin amusée.

\- Et toi tu peux pas t'empêcher de m'énerver…

Lexa soupira contre la blonde avant d'attraper la télécommande et d'allumer l'écran. Après un instant à regarder une émission comique qui ne l'intéressait pas, la brune souffla :

\- Donc dans le concept « essayer » ça comprend une soirée dans le canapé où je peux te tripoter gentiment ? Sa main glissa doucement vers la poitrine de sa colocataire.

\- Non, répondit du tac-o-tac la blonde avant de prendre la main de la brune pour la repousser.

\- T'es dure.

\- Juste prudente.

\- Ok je vais être sage. Dis-moi, tu m'avais pas dit que tu étais hétéro ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le temps de répondre précisément à la question… J'ai eu une aventure avec une fille en première année de médecine et ça ne m'a pas déplu. Si je suis obligée de me catégoriser, je dirais que je suis plus bi.

\- C'est pas pour me contrarier, sourit la brune en approchant ses lèvres de la blonde.

\- Lexa ! S'indigna cette dernière en posant sa main devant les lèvres de la brune.

\- Quoiii ? J'ai même pas le droit de t'embrasser ?! Allez ! La taquina t-elle en la faisant basculer sous elle.

\- T'es lourde… Soupira la blonde amusée.

\- Même pas vrai, j'suis super légère, lui murmura la brune en allant s'emparer des lèvres de sa colocataire.

Comme l'avait pensé Clarke, le baiser s'intensifia rapidement. Lexa savait y faire : elle relançait ce dernier entre deux respirations tout en glissant par moment sa bouche le long de son menton, sa gorge, la faisant presque gémir de plaisir. La jeune fille profita que la barmaid soit occupée à embrasser passionnément ses joues pour aller lui suçoter son cou, laissant une marque rouge bien visible faisant grogner Lexa qui s'écarta, une main sur le suçon.

\- Clarke ! Tu déconnes sérieux ! Un suçon ? J'ai passé l'âge ! Et ça fait pas sérieux pour le taff !

\- Dis plutôt que ça va être gênant pour draguer…

\- Nan mais toi alors, tu vas voir !

La blonde s'échappa malgré la menace et partit vers sa chambre, souriante. Elle tira la langue pour la provoquer ce qui ne manqua pas de faire lever Lexa pour qu'elle se jette à ses trousses. Elles finirent toutes les deux sur le lit de la jeune femme, enlacées après une petite bagarre amicale. Clarke avait finit par s'endormir tandis que la barmaid la regardait l'air intriguée. Elle ne savait pas vraiment dans quoi elle s'embarquait avec cette histoire. Elle n'était jamais tombée amoureuse ou plutôt n'avait jamais voulu l'être.

* * *

Trois semaines plus tard.

Lexa était à moitié couchée sur la table ronde du café. Anya se retenait de rire. La brune semblait à bout.

\- Alors, toujours en mode abstinence ?

\- Hm… Ouais… Ça commence à devenir long.

\- T'as vraiment baisé personne depuis votre décision « d'essayer » ?

\- Déjà qu'elle me fait pas confiance si en plus elle apprend que je lui ai menti, mes chances vont passer de 1% à -10 000%.

\- Je vois. Vous êtes sorties au moins ?

\- Oui, je l'ai emmenée au ciné plusieurs fois, à la plage et au resto. J'ai même payé, grommela t-elle.

\- Oula, Lexa Woods qui paye un resto, c'est du sérieux, attention.

\- J't'emmerde. Dès que je la vois, j'ai une putain d'envie de lui sauter dessus, lui déchirer son foutu chemisier avant de la lécher jusqu'à m'en faire péter le bide de plus soif.

Cela fit éclater de rire Anya :

\- Hahaha excuse-moi… C'est juste que c'est tellement improbable que cette petite minette te donne autant de difficultés à toi, Lexa la séductrice.

\- Ouais ben c'est le cas. Je commence à me dire qu'elle me fait tourner en bourrique. Dès que ça va en dessous de sa gorge je me prends un stop direct.

\- C'est moche.

\- Très. T'as pas une idée ?

\- À part le fait de l'attacher au lit pour en faire ce que tu veux, non pas vraiment.

\- T'es naze…

\- Dis lui les mots.

\- Les mots ?

\- Je t'aime.

\- Ce serait pas sincère. Elle le sentira direct, c'est un vrai radar à mensonges.

\- Ben dans ce cas… Essaye de lui parler sincèrement de ce que tu ressens et que ça devient difficile pour toi cette situation de vide intersidéral.

\- Ce que je ressens hm…

\- Pas le côté je veux te brouter la touffe jusqu'à plus soif hein !

\- Merci j'avais compris l'idée, fit d'un air blasé la brune. Je vais voir ça. Ce soir je l'emmène faire un tour en moto.

\- Quelle veinarde.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Au mieux elle chevauche la bécane et sa maîtresse, au pire elle chevauche au moins la bécane !

\- T'es conne sérieux, sourit la brune amusée en se levant après avoir posé un billet sur la table.

* * *

Quand Lexa passa par le petit portillon, elle trouva Clarke en train de nager dans la piscine. Elle s'approcha du bassin avec le sourire :

\- Hey.

\- Salut Lex'.

\- Elle est pas trop froide ? On est mi octobre.

\- Ça va, il fait encore bon et j'avais besoin de me détendre. Journée difficile.

\- On peut se détendre en allant jouer au docteur et au malade dans ta chambre si tu veux… Se moqua gentiment la brune bien qu'intéressée.

Elle se prit une gerbe d'eau en guise de réponse ce qui la fit rire.

\- Je plaisantais ! Aucun humour princesse…

\- Hm hm…

\- On se fait une petite promenade en moto ce soir, ça te dit ?

\- Avec plaisir, sourit la blonde en se rapprochant du bord pour aller attraper la main que lui tendait la brune.

Lexa sans y mettre plus de charme que nécessaire se mit à poser de doux baisers sur la paume offerte, faisant frissonner et sourire la blonde.

\- Quelle charmeuse…

\- Même pas, souffla sa colocataire en lui rendant sa main à contre cœur.

Elle s'éloigna pour aller se passer un coup d'eau et refaire sa queue de cheval. Elle décida finalement de se faire couler un bain. Elle balança au hasard quelques savons et produits à Clarke ce qui fit mousser l'eau. Elle s'engouffra ensuite dedans et ferma les yeux de délice. Elle ne les rouvrit qu'en entendant la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer la blonde qui la fixa quelques instants.

\- Ça va Clarke ?

\- Ferme les yeux, demanda t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je te le demande.

La brune s'exécuta peu convaincue et décida de ne pas les fermer entièrement. Elle eut raison car elle put avoir le plaisir de voir la blonde se déshabiller pour ensuite venir s'engouffrer dans l'eau chaude du bain, lui faisant écarter les jambes pour la laisser se caler contre sa poitrine. Sous l'eau, oh qu'elle avait envie de la goûter sous l'eau tout d'un coup ! Mais elle repoussa l'idée à coups de pieds mentaux. Clarke venait de faire un gros pas en avant ce n'était pas pour la faire reculer aussi vite. Elle passa ses mains le long des bras de la jeune fille, allant embrasser avec délicatesse son cou.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de me sauter dessus ? La taquina ouvertement la blonde.

\- Tu peux même pas imaginer…

\- J'ai peur Lexa.

\- De quoi ?

\- Que tu te lasses de moi après qu'on ait couché ensemble.

Elle ne pouvait décidément pas employer le mot « baiser » pour leur situation.

\- Je crois que tu te prends un peu trop la tête princesse honnêtement…

\- Donc on devrait le faire ?

\- Tu devrais le faire si tu en as envie.

\- J'en ai envie.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui te bloque ?

\- Je suis bien ici. Si jamais ça ne fonctionne pas, je sais d'avance que je pourrais pas te regarder revenir à pas d'heure, complètement bourrée et empestant un nouveau parfum tous les jours. J'ai pas envie de partir.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes Clarke. Peu importe ce qui arrive.

\- Mais…

\- Arrête de te torturer. Comment savoir sans avoir essayé ? C'est comme si tu refusais de toucher un patient par peur de le tuer à l'avance. C'est stupide car tu pourrais lui sauver la vie.

\- Je pourrais te sauver alors ?

\- Qui sait…

\- D'accord. Faisons-le.

Cela étonna la brune qui eut du mal à sortir de sa léthargie.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

Elle vit la blonde se lever et quitter la baignoire pour aller s'emmitoufler dans une grande serviette. Quand elle la rejoignit, elle était allongée sur son lit, l'air ailleurs. Lexa bien qu'excitée vint l'enlacer avec quelques baisers dans le cou qui ne manquèrent pas de la faire frissonner.

\- On va faire cette promenade en moto d'abord. Habille-toi, sourit-elle.

-Tu es sûre ?

\- Certaine.

\- Je pourrais changer d'avis entre temps Lexa…

\- Quelle importance. Si tu es vraiment prête alors qu'on le fasse aujourd'hui ou demain ne changera rien.

* * *

La moto filait à une vitesse hallucinante. Clarke se serrait à la taille de la brune, trop heureuse de profiter de ce sentiment de liberté tout en étant aux côtés de la magnifique barmaid. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elles roulaient et zigzaguaient entre les voitures. La sensation était jouissive. Lexa s'arrêta dans une boutique d'alcool pour aller acheter de la tequila. Elle glissa la bouteille dans le petit coffre sous le siège avant de se remettre en route afin de retourner à la maison. Elle coupa le contact et retira son casque tout comme Clarke qui lui sourit, complètement détendue après cette balade en moto. La brune récupéra la bouteille avant de passer une main derrière la blonde, la ramenant vers elle en quelques secondes. La jeune était presque sur la pointe des pieds et fixait le cœur battant la belle brune qui se pencha pour aller poser un baiser dans son cou avant de remonter avec des baisers papillons jusqu'à ses lèvres. Le baiser passa vite de simple à langoureux ce qui leur valut des sifflements depuis une décapotable bien connue qui s'arrêta le long de la maison.

\- Wouuuh Lexa et Clarke ! Hua Aden.

\- J'en connais qui vont bien s'amuser ce soir ! Rajouta Ryder amusé.

\- Qui vont prendre leur pied aussi, sourit Anya en accélérant de nouveau.

La Woods leur fit un doigt sans pour autant lâcher les lèvres de sa blonde qui se fit plus gourmande que jamais. Son cœur battait la chamade, bon sang qu'elle voulait cette fille jusqu'au fond de ses tripes. Sans vraiment se lâcher, elles avancèrent à reculons jusqu'à la porte d'entrée pour l'ouvrir et la claquer afin de s'isoler enfin. Bien vite, la brune attrapa le chemisier de la blonde pour en faire sauter les boutons tandis qu'elle laissait Clarke lui retirer sa veste et lui soutirer son débardeur ensuite, pour laisser ses seins seulement recouverts de sa brassière de sport. Elle arrêta la blonde qui commençait à défaire son jean.

\- Va m'attendre dans ta chambre. J'arrive.

Clarke lui sourit, les lèvres rougies par les baisers. Elle fila vers sa chambre pour laisser la grande brune fouiller dans le frigo et les placards. Elle y trouva rapidement un citron vert qu'elle coupa en quartiers avant de mettre du sel dans un petit ramequin. Elle ramena le tout avec la bouteille de tequila qu'elle posa au pied du lit pour retrouver Clarke qui l'attendait sagement sur son lit en sous vêtements. Le regard de la brune se fit sauvage, affamé. Elle vira ses bottes de motarde, son jean avant de se hisser lentement sur le matelas qui rebondit. Elle couva du regard le corps sans défense de la blonde, allant glisser au dessus d'elle pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

\- Bon sang que tu es belle… Lui murmura t-elle.

L'étudiante frissonna à ce compliment et répondit au baiser offert allant sans pudeur retirer la brassière de la brune pour avoir toute vue sur ses seins magnifiques. Elle se redressa légèrement pour aller en attraper un dans sa bouche pour le lécher et le sucer agréablement ce qui fit gémir la brune qui se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le fait de n'avoir rien fait depuis des semaines mais elle se sentait beaucoup plus sensible qu'à l'habituel, à moins que cela ne vienne de Clarke. Peut-être était-elle un putain de bon coup. Elle la fit reculer sous un nouvel assaut sur sa poitrine, lui susurrant :

\- C'est moi qui commande pour le moment…

Elle se pencha pour récupérer la bouteille de tequila et un quart de citron qu'elle glissa sensuellement avec un baiser dans la bouche de Clarke qui plissa légèrement les yeux sous la sensation acide du fruit. Lexa lécha ensuite la clavicule de la blonde pour y mettre une pincée de sel. Elle versa ensuite lentement l'alcool entre la poitrine de la blonde jusqu'à sa petite culotte. Elle sourit en voyant le liquide ambré couler le long du corps frissonnant de son amante. Après avoir refermé la bouteille, elle sortit sa langue pour commencer à lécher l'alcool le long de la peau de Clarke ce qui la fit tressauter légèrement. Elle se révéla chatouilleuse et excitée à la fois. La bouche de Lexa grimpa lentement le long du buste, arrivant à ses seins qu'elle prit le temps de lécher et mordiller doucement à travers le soutien gorge. Elle aspira ensuite le sel en fermant les yeux sous le piquant avant d'aller voler le citron de sa partenaire qui émit un petit gémissement érotique quand la brune alla lui prendre un baiser des plus langoureux après avoir retiré le fruit.

Les rôles s'inversèrent ensuite : la barmaid se laissant totalement faire en dessous de la blonde qui prit timidement plaisir à ce petit jeu d'alcool. Elle grimaça plus qu'elle ne sourit devant le goût fort ce qui fit rire Lexa qui amena son bassin pour les frotter entre eux. Elle la fit revenir tout contre elle pour lui souffler d'une voix rauque :

\- Je te veux… Clarke…

\- Moi aussi…

Un nouveau baiser plus tard, et la blonde était de nouveau sur le dos. Alanguie par les caresses et les baisers de la brune qui plongea plus lentement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru entre ses cuisses pour aller la torturer de la plus délicieuse des manières. Un dernier regard au plafond et elle fermait les yeux en se mordillant les lèvres devant la langue experte de la brune qui dansait sur son point le plus sensible.

L'appétit de Lexa semblait sans fin. Clarke n'avait presque plus de force après autant de plaisir et un second orgasme. Elle l'attira finalement vers elle en lui caressant le visage, lui volant un baiser dans lequel elle retrouva son propre goût sur les lèvres de la brune.

\- Je pourrais te faire ça toute la nuit, confia Lexa dans un gémissement déçu alors qu'elle sentait la blonde la retenir contre elle.

\- Tu n'aurais plus qu'un corps sans force alors… Tu m'as vidé de toute énergie…

\- Tu me rends dingue princesse… Gémit-elle en sentant les doigts de Clarke sur son point sensible.

Les doigts de Clarke glissaient dans l'intimité de la brune comme ils glissaient au quotidien avec dextérité sur ses patients blessés lors des soins. Elle garda la brune gémissante un long moment avant de la libérer et de lui offrir un aller simple pour son premier orgasme qui fut si fort qu'elle sentit rapidement ses doigts puis les draps en devenir plus qu'humides. Lexa se cambra contre elle et cria à un décibel qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir atteindre avant de s'écrouler, totalement épuisée entre les bras de sa belle blonde.

* * *

\- Éjaculation féminine ? T'es sérieuse ? Lança Anya sur le cul.

\- Ouais… Marmonna d'un air gêné la brune.

\- Putain ma vieille ! Faut que je me trouve une doctoresse de la minette ! Se moqua Trish.

\- Ça a aucun rapport… J'avais putain de honte quand je me suis réveillée… Tous les draps étaient trempés ! Clarke m'a rassuré et tout. Elle m'a dit que… C'est parce que j'avais atteins l'orgasme absolu…

\- Et alors cet orgasme décris-nous !

\- Ben… Elle avait pas tord. J'ai jamais autant pris mon pied au pieu ! Putain c'était bon. C'est comme si j'avais perdu le contrôle total de mon corps pendant au moins une heure !

\- Une heure d'orgasme je te crois pas !

\- Nan mais c'était tellement fort, je me suis écroulée après. Et quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais totalement légère. Comme libérée.

\- C'te chance, sourit Aden. J'aimerais être une femme juste une journée pour pouvoir essayer un de vos orgasmes. Ça a l'air tellement plus puissant que celui d'un homme.

\- Encore faut-il réussir à en avoir un coco ! Le corrigea Trish.

\- Fais pas ta mijaurée avec moi, tu sais comment marche ta froufrou hein !

\- Pas faux.

\- Donc du coup Lexa… Tu as décidé quoi avec Clarke ? Tu nous la prêtes ? Moi aussi je veux tester l'orgasme absolu !

\- Prêter quoi ? Sourit la blonde en arrivant derrière eux.

\- Oh Clarke tu bosses pas ?!

\- J'ai ma pause déjeuner, je me suis dit que j'allais venir vous rejoindre, Lexa m'a invité.

\- Lexa t'a invité ouuuh !

\- Ils voulaient savoir si je voulais te prêter pour avoir la chance de connaître l'orgasme absolu… S'amusa la brune en attrapant la main de sa colocataire pour l'attirer vers elle et la faire s'asseoir sur ses jambes.

\- Et alors ? Rit cette dernière.

\- Nan, Clarke est à moi, sourit d'un air carnassier la barmaid en embrassant l'épaule de la jolie blonde.

\- Rabat-joie !

\- C'est vraiment pas cool !

\- Bien joué Clarke, t'as réussi à calmer les ardeurs de la plus folle des lesbiennes de L.A, la félicita Anya très amusée.

Lexa lui fit un doigt avec une grimace ce qui fit rire tout le groupe.

The End

* * *

 _ **Merci pour votre lecture, j'espère que ça vous a plu et fait rire un peu héhé. Moi en tout cas je me suis bien amusée à écrire cette petite histoire citronnée /o/ N'oubliez pas de laisser un retour, ça me fera très plaisir ! :D**_

 _ **PS : Je voulais faire d'Anya une lesbienne mais doubi m'a fait un cake et menacé de se mettre en grève ! Ils se croient tout permis ces relecteurs sérieux... :P**_


End file.
